fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Governmental Mythical Hunt/Quotes
:(Sally, Mary, Harry and Stan in duck disguise walk to the sidewalk) :Harry: A bright sunny day, perfect for... :Sally: Swimming in the pool? :Harry: Nope. :Mary: Wrestling tigers in the zoo? :Harry: Definitely not. :Sally: Going to the beach? :Harry: Way too hot for that. :Mary: How about getting tickets to see the band, Sesamum? :Sally: They broke up years ago. :Mary: Or tickets to see Dimefront? :Sally: Why? Nobody likes Dimefront! :Harry: Well, I'm sure you two will think of something. If you need me, I'm off to the arcade. (walks to the arcade) :(Stan turns to fairy form) :Sally: (sigh) I am SO bored. There's got to be something we can do for today. :Stan: I'm sure you two will figure it out. Think of a wish and I'll grant it for you to make you day. :Sally: Thanks for the advice, Stanley. And you might want to stay in disguise, no sense of getting caught around here. :Stan: Don't worry about it. I am a master of disguise. :Mary: I don't see what you're so worried about, Sally. It's not like someone is watching our every move. :(camera zooms out a little showing the inside of a seeing telescope; a man onscreen pulls out the telescope) :Man: Amazing! An actual real life fairy godparent. This could be my chance of being at the top of the "Most Generous and Loyal Government Agent" scale. I got to tell the others. They believe me at everything. :(scene skips to the man talking to his fellow co-workers) :Government Agent #1: A fairy godparent, with wings, wands and a crown? I find that hard to believe. :Government Agent #2: Zack Harrison, you are a disgrace to this government and a complete fool of yourself. :Government Agent #3: You're an even bigger embarrassment than the agents of the Military Extraterrestrial Research Facility. M.E.R.F. for short. :Government Agent #4: Not to be confused with M.A.R.F. :Zack: I'm not kidding. Fairies are real. I saw one with my own eyes. :Government Agent #2: Eyes that demonstrate what an insane loon you are. (laughs) :(the others laugh alongside with her) :Zack: I am not insane! And nobody else is going to tell me what I am. :(outside; door opens as Zack gets the boot from the boss) :Government Agent #1: Except for the boss. :Government Agent #3: It's a shame to see you fired, Zack. :Government Agent #4: Oh, wait. No, it isn't. :(agents laugh as they slam the door on him) :(Zack turns around and sees Sally and Stan walking; a close up to his eyes turning angry) :Zack: Arrugh! (pounds the ground in frustration) This is all your fault, little fairy. One way or another, I'm going to make you pay! ---- :Mary: You know, I was thinking we all go to the gym. :Sally: But we went yesterday, and the day before. :Mary: Who says you shouldn't stay in shape? (sees Zack; gasp) Someone's coming behind you! :Stan: Uh-oh. (quickly turns into a duck) :Zack: Hello, young ladies. If you're looking to have a special day, I would happily be of assistance. :Sally: Who are you? :Zack: My name is Zack Harrison, form-- err... social member of the government agent. (pulls up his card which is shown in a closer view that it's fake and written on, but Sally and Mary didn't see it the other way around) :Mary: Hmm. He seems to be ligament. :Sally: And you're helping us because... :Zack: (shouts) Because I want to be proven that I'm not cra... (softly) I mean, an off-time government agent does whatever it takes to make free spirited girls like you two to make your day. :Sally: Well, okay then. :Mary: I should warn you right now, Mr. Harrison, that I'm awfully strong for my age. Watch. (pulls a 50lb anvil off of her backpack; lays down on her back and lifts it up and down like a barbell) Ta-da! :Zack: Wow. Okay then, with strength like that, I figure you should go to the beach. :Mary: (gasp; tears her clothes off revealing she's wearing a swimsuit from the inside) You read my mind. (picks up her backpack) See you later, Sally. Have fun with the nice agent. :Sally: So, Mr. Harrison, you have anything for me? :Zack: What I have for you is a proposition. You see that grey duck standing behind you? :Sally: Oh, that's my godpar... uh, good pet duck, Stan. I... found him stranded in the middle of the road and took him home. :Zack: Really? Well, I happen to be... a doctor of ducks. Follow me. :Sally: Okay. :(Zack makes an evil smile as Sally follows him) ---- :(U.S. Government) :(Zack, Sally and a disguised Stan walk inside) :Sally: I don't see why we didn't just use the front door. :Zack: Government Agents don't use the front door. It's boring. :Sally: They think of everything fun. :Zack: Now, all I need you to do is put your pet duck on that seat. :Sally: (pick up Stan) Hold steady, Stanley. (puts him on the chair) Okay, now what? :Zack: All you have to do now is stand in horror. :Sally: Stand in horror? :(Zack push a button restraining Stan) :Sally: Huh? What in-- :Zack: And to get things started... :(pulls up an anti-magic blaster out of his cabinet and blasts Stan with it, turning him to his normal fairy form) :Sally: Stan! (to Zack) What kind of government agent/doctor are you!? :Zack: Well, the doctor part was a lie, but being a government agent was all I had left until it was swept from my life, all thanks to you and your fairy godparent. :Sally: What? :Zack: All I wanted was to be at the top of the list of locating the most mythical creatures, but all they did was laughed at me and called me insane. Well, we'll see who's insane when my secret fairy hunting equipment drains the magic out of him and I'll finally get some respect! :Sally: You used me! :Zack: Yes, yes I did. Congratulations to me. :Sally: (tries to open the restrains to break Stan free) I'll get you out of this Stan! :Zack: (picks up Sally on her head and throws her on the ground) This is my only chance of proving my theories and I'm not going to let some long pony tailed, orange dress little girl take that away from me! :(Zack pulls a lever launching Sally to the sky) :Zack: (evil laugh) Woah! That laugh felt pretty good. (camera slightly zooms out a little as he continue his laugh) ---- :(the beach; Mary nearly pulls a prank at the beach goers near her until Sally fell from the sky and land on Mary's prank equipment) :Mary: Ah, Sally! I was in the middle of my beach prank. I named it, Feeling bleached on your first steps on the Beach? The name is a working progress. :Sally: No time for that. Zack knows about Stan and he used me to imprison him! :Mary: Oh, no! :Sally: He's at the Government right now who knows what he's going to do with Stanley. He must have the place locked by now. :Mary: So, how are we going to get in? :Sally: ...(looks at Mary's prank equipment and thought of an idea) The same way I got out. ---- :(Government) :Zack: Finally! After all these years of research, I finally captured a mythical creature! And you, my little floating potato shaped friend will be my ticket to respect. :(splashing noise heard) :Zack: Did you hear that noise? :Stan: Just splashing noise of someone coming to my rescue. :Zack: What? :(Sally and Mary crashed to the window) :Zack: You again! :Sally: Yes, (mimicking Zack) me again. (normal voice) Get 'em, Mary! :(Mary does a jump flip near Zack) :Zack: Aww, you brought adorable back-up. :Mary: Don't get cocky, man. (picks Zack up) :Zack: What?! How is this possible? :Sally: In case you forgotten, my little sister is stronger than she looks. A whole lot. :(Mary spins Zack around with her hand and slams him on the ground left and right) :(Sally frees Stan) :Stan: Thanks Sally. :Sally: I wouldn't leave you behind. :Stan: (sniff) Why do you smell like bleach? :Sally: Long story. So, what do you think we should do with him. :(Zack all tied up and pinned down my Mary) :Stan: I say we should show the government what he truly is. :Sally: What are you saying? ---- :(authorities take Zack in the cop car while Sally, Stan in disguise and Mary watches) :Sally: Now I get what you're saying. Tearing down his former office and leaving him behind to take the blame, and making him look like a fool. Cleaver. :Zack: (sticking his face near the window) You may have outsmarted me this time, Sally Amber, but this isn't the last time we'll meet. Count on it! :(cop driving zaps him with a taser and started driving away) :(Harry walks by) :Harry: Hey, you two. What did I miss? :Sally: Oh, just standing in the sidewalk watching the sky and seeing some poor loony being fired from his job. :Mary: And we watched from a safe distance. :Harry: Well, I'm glad you two didn't go bored and go out doing reckless stuff around town. Very responsible. :Sally: You said it. :Harry: (sniffs) Okay, why do you two smell like bleach? :(Sally and Mary anxiously stare at each other) :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan